A Dream I've Never Wish For
by Seraphim.Dreamer
Summary: Mikan Sakura had always wished to live a different life. She hid in the shadows and try to be invincible among others. What would happen when she meet Natsume Hyuuga,a cocky,obnoxious player? Tell me if i should continue or not?Review please, will update!
1. Out of the darkness and into the light

**A Dream I've Never Wish For**

**Disclaimer:**Sadly I am not the great creator of Gakuen Alice, so I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Anyways, hope you enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1: Coming out of the darkness and into the light**

Have you ever wonder what it would be like if you could restart your life? Erase all the bad rumors that were spread across the school and your social status. Well, I have. Some days, I just wish life really had a reset button like the ones in the video games. Why am I so different? What did I do to deserve this?

~*Sakura Mikan's POV*~

My best friend Hotaru Imai had once told me something very important 2 years ago, when I had just transferred to her prestigious school, called Alice Academy.

"This school isn't as innocent as it appears to look like," she had said. She continued to ramble on and on about how there are many different cliques like the Nerd cliques, Goth clique… Well you get the picture.

The only thing that took me by surprise is when she had said, "Beware of an _obnoxious, rude and malicious group_ in our school; their nickname, _**The Alpha Devils**_."

Presently:

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and I was getting ready for school. I, Sakura Mikan, hate waking up in the morning. I found that it is a pain in the butt. I mean how do other girls wake up so early to do their make up? *sigh* I guess there are somethings I could never understand regardless of gender.

As I stood in the middle of my room, in front of my 5 foot mirror which was hanging against the pink colored wall, I started to see the mirror image of myself. I was 5'1" and pretty short for someone who is going to be a 9th grade fresh man today. My mocha eyes were twinkling as the luminous light from the radiant sun peered through my glass window. As I started to tie my light brown, wavy, shoulder length hair into pigtails, I began to speculate about a question: _why am I hiding myself from others?_

A lot of students at my school had no idea who I am. They only recognized my name due to the fact that they want answers from me because I am a genius when it comes to academics. Beside that, nobody but Sumire and Hotaru knows about my story.

At school, my nicknames are _nerd, bookworm_ and there was something else, hmmm, oh yeah a _chameleon_. I tried my best to be invincible among others, because I know that having to many "friendly" relationships with others causes so much drama. People just think that_ I love to be alone_.

If you ever come to know me, it is really because I am shy and scared of getting hurt and betrayed. For that reason, I decided I would stay in the shadows and leave others do what they want. I have to stay especially away from the Alpha Male of The Alpha Devil's clique, Natsume Hyuuga.

~*Natsume Hyuuga's POV*~

"Oh, what a night," I said to myself as I removed my silky bed cover from my body. I guess I had learned my lesson, _don't party till 3 a.m. in the morning_ especially when school is the next day.

Summer had just ended and today was the officially the first day of school. A smirk was plastered on my face as to the thought of_ how many girls would be falling for me and confessing their love to "moi"._

In my private platinum plated bathroom, I gazed at my own reflection from my gold encrusted mirror.

My short raven color hair complimented my round shaped face. My round crimson color eyes were a bonus to my facial complexion. Not only that, but I had a body that girls would literally die for; a six pack and muscles that look they were going to burst underneath my Calvin Klein's t-shirt.

I snickered, "No girl would ever refuse this good-looking boy."

I dress out of my casual clothing and put on my black GA jacket that had blue on the edges of the jacket and my black and blue checkered pants. I decided to school today. I grabbed my Hugo bass school bag and left my Victorian style House.

I thought, _this is going to be a good day._

To be continued…..

Thanks for reading. I know it might not be the best of story you have read but I promise that I would try my hardest to become a good writer. Anyways please Rate and Review.

Thanks.

~DayDreamer2882-chan~


	2. Fuming encounter with the Alpha Wolf

**A Dream I've Never Wish For**

**Disclaimer:** Maybe if I travel back in time and stole Gakuen Alice characters, maybe I'll be the creator. However at this current moment, I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will be.

Anyways, hope you enjoy the story! Thanks for all your comments and reviews. It had sure brightened up my days.

**Chapter 2: Fuming encounter with the Alpha Wolf**

_My high school uniform wasn't half bad looking._ It was a midnight black jacket with navy blue on the edges, a shirt with a ribbon on the middle of the shirt and a black and blue checkered skirt. I was almost finished playing dress up, when I heard a _click_ from my bedroom door. I was facing toward the window so I couldn't see who it was.

Without turning my head a whole 180 degrees, I spoke with a scowl, "Narumi, just what do you think you are doing in _my_ room?"

Narumi had replied in a sweet, hurt girly voice, "Mikan dear, I am your father. I hope you haven't forgotten? Don't call me Narumi. Just call me _papa, daddy, dada_ or _any other cute name_." While he was saying that, he was twirling around with his apron which had said, "I am a tough cookie!" (I literally saw a t-shirt that said this, no joke!)

I moaned out of embarrassment. My dad acted more like my mother.

I began to enunciate every word I was speaking, "I am not a baby anymore! I'm turning 15 this year for crying out loud.

I said, practically yelling my lungs out, "By the way, who calls their dad, dada? It sounds like 3 years old calling your name!"

He had just ignored everything I had just said and continued on, "I had just stopped by your room to see you in your uniform. _Awe, you look so cute_."

"Now do a twirl," he said. When I was shooting daggering eyes at him, he just backed off.

"Anyways, you better get going, you don't want to be late for school," he said, pointing at my Vampire Knight Zero alarm clock. He is my favorite character, I thought sighing. I was so awestruck by my good-lucking alarm clock, I totally forgot about school. (Who could blame her? I know I can't.)

I gasped as I realized that my clock indicated the time, 7:55 a.m. Oh damn, I am going to be late! I excused myself from that really awkward conversation and ran down the stairs to the front door.

I turned back and said, "Ittekimasu!" at the photo of my deceased mother. I don't even recall what happen that day. I was only 3 when my father had told me that my mom won't be coming back, because she went to Heaven. I didn't really know what death meant at that moment, but now I know that she had died from a car accident.

I said those last words and dashed out of my house, then ran down my street on the way to school. Luckily, I only lived 20 minutes away from school. However, luck wasn't on my side.

Since school started at 8:10, I was practically doomed, unless I took the shortcut that cut through the forest.

"_Maybe I'll do that,"_ I thought, as I scurried on the concrete sidewalk toward the evergreen forest.

~*Natsume Hyuuga's POV*~

I walked toward my school in a steady pace, as I hold my designer brand name bag in one hand and a Starbuck coffee in the other. That was the advantages of having a private Starbuck shop in the front of your house.

I lifted my left arm and glanced at my Hugo boss watch. In blue neon light, it had indicated that it was 8:00.

"_Cool, I still have 10 minutes to spare",_ I said.  
>"Well, since I was always late for class, I'll just go to <em>my <em>Sakura tree and read my Fairy Tail manga. Well, I am a genius and invincible in physical education." I told to myself.

As I arrived at my Sakura tree, I sat down in a comfortable position on the cold, dewed grass and started to intensely read my manga.

5 minutes later,

_Rustle, Rustle…_ My concentration was immediately broken when I heard a panting sound. I looked up from my manga and saw a girl who I don't recognize_. That's strange; I thought I knew everyone, since all the girls, I guess excluding her, all tried to ask me out at least once. She was from grade because it isn't everyday that you see a girl in the Gakuen Alice uniform._

_She had cute round chocolaty color eyes and her brown hazel hair was tied in two fluffy pigtails. Her height which was pretty short made her look like she was one of the cute bishoujo characters in some of the manga I read. Her slender neck and curvy petite body were tempting me to go ahead and pet her like she was a puppy. I was mesmerized by this cute looking girl; she looked like a baby chick._

"_Natsume, what are you doing?" my coconscious was telling me. "You are supposed to have her crawling to you. Don't you remember, you were voted __**The #1 Good looking guy in school**__?_ _"This is strange, it is not like I have never checked out a girl before, but I have a weird feeling in me."_

She approached the Sakura tree, but didn't take a notice to me. Hmm, I can't let her ignore her. I smiled deviously, as I laid my long legs among the narrow grass passage.

~*Sakura Mikan's POV*~

As I scuttled toward the forest, I intensely kept an eye on my cherry blossom watch. Time was ticking by so quickly. The time indicated that it was 8 a.m. when I entered the forest.

As I entered the forest, the air was filled with scent of moss, morning dew and sweet aroma of cherry blossoms. The forest was filled with Evergreen and oaks trees and was about 20 feet tall. By 8:05, I arrived at the edge of the forest which meant only another minute walk left toward school.

I looked up from my watch and saw a breath taking scenery. The bright clear blue sky with a luminous sun had emitted a ray of light on the gleaming pond. The tall trees had cast a murky shadow on the forest and only the twinkling pond near the Sakura tree was radiant.

The small narrow passage was the only one path there was to get to school. I rapidly stomped on the grassy path looking at my watch eagerly as the thought of me being I on time for school on the first day crossed my mine. (Sakura is always late for the first day of school.)

_BANG!_

Next thing, I knew, I was on the floor. I took at look at myself at the pond. The reflection was good. My hair was all covered in mud like I was a chocolate icing cake; thank god my uniform looked normal. It was just a little crooked. I looked at what I tripped over and saw someone's feet. That strange, I looked up from the feet and saw a boy who was wearing our school's uniform. At that exact moment, when my eyes locked onto his, cherries blossoms' petals began to gracefully flow by.

_I looked at his face again. He has definite crimson eyes and short raven hair with center parting. He has golden tanned body and broad shoulders. The uniform really suited him. His 6 pack abs was distinct under his tight blue and black vest. _

"_Earth to Sakura! You have school! Why are checking out a random good looking boy? You sound like a pervert you know!" my conscience said._

I rose to my feet and swiftly petted my uniform for hints of dirt and fix my pigtails. I looked at the boy and gave him a malicious glare. For some strange reason, he was smirking.

_Omg, he planned this. What the hell was his problem? I never did anything to him or anyone. No one knew practically no one knew I exist. _

I looked at my watch, 8:08. Oh shoot! I have two minutes to get to class. I rapidly got my stuff and continued my way to school. Or so I thought so. I felt a slight tug on my skirt.

I sighed out of disbelief and told him in a firm voice, attempting to cover my irritation, "Let go of my skirt! You have already made me late. Now if you wouldn't mind, I have to get to school!"

He smiled and said, still holding my skirt with his hand, "I do mind. I just wanted to talk to you, since I have never seen you before. Do I know you?"

I tried with all my might to break free from his grip, but I failed. He pulled his hand from my skirt and grabbed my hand. Weird enough, it send me some jots of warmth and joy in my body. He pushed me up against the Sakura tree and rested one hand right beside my head and the other was guarding me, so I couldn't escape.

I replied, trying to not sound intimated from how close he was, "I don't want to talk to a jerk, _like you_. Stop wasting my time. I have other things to do than to spend it with the likes of you."

"For your information, I wouldn't like to be known with a reputation like yours!" I hissed. My instinct had told me that this good looking guy was definitely a player. I mean_ why else would he be trying to flirt with me?_

He just glared at me, and then his annoying smirk came back. He asked, "What is your name?"

I replied coldly, "Why should I tell you?"

He said in a soft and seductive voice, "I'll set you free if you do. What do you say?"

I groaned, "Fine! My name is Sakura Mikan!"

He replied, "Oh, what a cute name you have!" Then set me free.

I blushed a little bit then backed away from the tree and started to run to school. I looked at my wristwatch, it said 8:20. _Damn it! I am late for class._

Before I left, I heard the boy's voice again. He shouted, "Sakura Mikan, watch out because I am going to make you fall for me, even if that means to make your life a living hell!"

I pretended I didn't hear him and sprinted to school. I am so going to have a detention.

~*Natsume Hyuuga's POV*~

That girl is really interesting. This is really going to be a good game.

~To Be continued..~

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Anyways, please Rate and Review. I would love to hear your feedbacks, so I could become a good writer. Anyways thanks for reading and take care!

~DayDreamer2882-chan~


End file.
